A New Heart
by Y Sunfire
Summary: Rated because of what might*might* go on in later chapters. A new girl goes to school and befriends Yugi and co. but she has a millenuim item. Will she prove to be a valuable friend or deadly foe in what is to come? POll:Should Bakura be in it?R and R
1. New Beginnings

It was a sunny day,without a cloud in the sky. Kellie Bowe was idly fingering her necklace as she walked to school that morning. She was wondering what her first day as a junior at Tomino High would be like. True, the school year had started last month, but she was away helping her aunt with important work. Suddenly she stopped walking to gaze up at her new school. It was a three-story tall building, with a clean and cheerful look. The noise of a bell startled her. She watched as crowds of students all talking, made their way into the school. Smiling, she followed, thinking, 'Here I go!'  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
The halls were fairly large, yet, with all the students it was a bit cramped. After climbing a flight of stairs she saw that the rooms on this floor were all in the twenties. She stopped and glanced down momentarily at a slip of paper in her hand, before she was forced to keep moving by the other students. It read:  
  
Hi! Welcome to Tomino High! We understand why you came so late in the start of the school year. {Your aunt told us!} Your homeroom number is 26. Your homeroom teacher will give you your class schedule. Work hard and enjoy the school year!!!  
  
Profess. Black ( Principle) "Let's see..." She mumbled to herself. "21...22...23...24...25...AH! 26!" Kell stopped at the door. "Kellie!" a woman exclaimed. 'She is obviously the teacher. "How nice to meet you, I'm Ms. Magenta. Welcome to our homeroom!" Kell looked her over. She was middle aged with flaming red hair and a pair of stern red eyes to match. She was tall and very slender. Her voice was slightly musical, but it had a tone that said, "Work with me and we'll have fun." Miss Magenta then said, "Come with me, I'll tell you what to do and give you your class schedule." Smiling, Kell took a deep breath and stepped into her homeroom for the first time.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
A group of five kids were seated at their desks, talking. "We're getting a new kid in our homeroom today, right Yugi? 'Yeah Tea. I wonder when they'll get here." The first speaker was Tea Gardener. She was fairly tall with bright blue eyes and brown, shoulder length hair. Tea was dressed in the girl's uniform which consisted of: A skirt, Shirt, and jacket. The second speaker was Yugi Muto. He was dressed in the boy's uniform, which was: Blue pants, a white shirt and a blue jacket. Yugi was short for his age, with spiky red and black hair and yellow bangs. Around his neck was a gold, pyramid-shaped object that had an eye on it. This was the Millennium Puzzle, with which Yugi becomes Yami Yugi. Yami Yugi resembled Yugi but was taller, braver, and more cunning. Yami Yugi only came to help Yugi when he really needed it. He could come out for other reasons though, like the time when he went on a date with Tea. Yami Yugi just didn't feel right, taking over his host's (Yugi) body. Yugi was his light half while Yami was his dark half. Yugi himself was smart and kind. Yami is Egypt's lost pharaoh whose soul was trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle in order to stop a game called the Shadow Games from destroying the world. He was also the King of Games. Next to him sat his best friend, Joey Wheeler. Joey had blonde hair and brown eyes. Joey spoke with a New York accent. To the right of him was a tall youth named Tristan. He had brown hair that was spiked up in the front. Behind Tea sat a blonde haired girl who was admiring herself in a pocket mirror. This girl had a snobbish attitude at times but she meant well. "'Ey Mai! Quit lookin' at yourself an' see if you can spot the new kid." That was Joey. The blonde girl, Mai Valentine, put away her mirror." Oh! That must be her!" Tristan said. "Let's wait and see, class starts in a minute." Yugi replied.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Class, this is Kellie Bowe. She came to us from Egypt, where she was helping her aunt with research. I hope you'll all welcome her. Kellie, if you don't mind please tell us a little about yourself." "Well," Kell began, glancing about the room, "To get rid of a rumor I've been hearing, I am not an exchange student. I just went to help my aunt for the summer. Now, about me...I like to read, write, draw.. And I play Duel Monsters. That's about it." Kell finished. "Does anyone have any questions for Kellie?" Ms. Magenta inquired. A hand shot up into the air. "Yes, Alice?" "Kellie, can you speak Egyptian?" The girl asked. Kell answered, " Yes I can." "Could you speak it for us Kell?" Kell smiled and said, "Sure." Next she said," Like this." But it came out as Egyptian. "What did you say?" asked Ms. Magenta. "Like this." Kell said. "Wonderful! Sit over there, in that empty seat by Tea." Ms. Magenta's hands gestured to a girl who was waving and pointing at the seat next to her. 'So far so good.' Kell thought to herself as she sat down.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
As the girl, Kellie, was had been introduced all the guys had their eyes glued to her. Since the girls were interested in what she would say they took no notice as all the boys, even Yugi, looked her over. Yugi was studying her closely. When she started to speak her voice was light and musical. Her bright blue eyes showed she was a deep thinker, but they were also kind and cunning. Her dark blonde hair was down at a length a little below her shoulder. It was parted down the middle. In the front each side had a small streak of light blonde hair. It partially covered her face. She pushed it back with a slender, graceful hand. She was an average height and slim. Just then Joey leaned over to Yugi and said, "Pretty cute, eh?" Yugi barely nodded his head. As she moved to her seat he noticed she was light on her feet and very graceful. For a second, she rested her eyes on Yugi. Her eyes sparkled and twinkled, like she was laughing at some secret joke that only she knew. Then she looked away and took her seat. 'Yami, Look. Isn't she a sight?' Yugi waited for his reply, knowing that Yami was in his soul room. 'Yugi.' Came a deeper voice, then he saw Yami. 'How can you like a person based on looks only?' 'I don't know. I just can. Haven't you ever done that?' 'Well .yes.. I have.once...But beauty isn't everything Yugi.' 'So you think she's cute Yami?' 'No, I didn't say that.' the pharaoh denied.' 'Yes you did, just in a different way than saying it out right.' 'NO' 'YES' 'NO' 'YES' It went on like this for a while, with both of them mentally arguing. 'NO' 'YES' 'NO' 'YES' .. 'Fine Yugi, she is a little pretty.' ' I thought so!' said Yugi. 'Concentrate on school Yugi. We can talk later.' 'Bye Yami!' ' Bye Yugi!' Heeding the pharaoh's words, Yugi concentrated on school.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Kell got through the morning and by now she was friends with Tea and Mai. "BRIIIINNNGGG!!!" The lunch bell sounded. "Kell, sit with us." Tea offered, when she saw Kell didn't know where to sit. Her reply was, "How can I decline? Of course I will!" "Great!" said Mai. "Now we won't be outnumbered!" They got to their lunches and seated themselves at a table. "Hey! Over here!" Tea called as she waved to three boys. "Okay, we're coming." While waiting the girls spoke about the math test they took today, but that subject quickly turned to guys. "Really?" Kell nodded. "Wow! Their nice. I'm going to Egypt to get myself a guy.." Mai was saying but stopped short when the boys came. "What 'cha talk' in about?' asked Joey. "Nothing." Came out of all three girls mouths. Joey looked at Yugi, who just shrugged. "Girls." When they were seated Kell introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Kellie, but just call me Kell. You may know me already but I don't know you. Other than the fact that you're in my homeroom." "Yugi" "Joey" "Tristan" was her reply. "So Kell, what did you do in Egypt?" "Well...." and she began her to tell them her tale. 


	2. Author's Note

Y Sunfire: Do you like it? I know, I forgot the disclaimer. So here it is: Y Sunfire does not own Yugi or any other characters from Yu GI Oh! But I do own Kell and my made up characters. Please tell me to continue or not. (not that it matters I will still update even if all I get is flames!) Oh, before you review, if you are flaming, why did you read this? Tell me in your flame. Keep in mind (people who flame only!)that what you say may or may not be listened to.(it will most likely be used as firewood.) Thanks for your time! 


	3. Lunchtime tale

Y Sunfire does not own Yugi or any other characters from Yu GI Oh! I'm so happy that people liked it. I thought people wouldn't read it but I was wrong! Thanks for all the reviews! DarkWings of Faith: Thanks for your kind words. That has helped me to keep posting. Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams I'm sorry about the anonymous review thing but it won't stay off! I've hit it a million times already and now I think it is gone but I don't know so please tell me. VegetaLover123: I hope I'll get more reviews from you! I'll post again soon! So, without further ado, the story: ~ * * * ~  
  
"It all started when I decided to became an Egyptologist..." "Bless you." Kell sighed, then said, "No Joey. Egyptologist is someone who studies Egypt." "Ohhhhh...So a Pizzatologist is someone who studies..umm." he paused, thinking. (Everyone else: ~_~') "Pizza, right?"(Everyone else: falls over) "Yes, now let me continue." "Okay." "My aunt, since she is an Egyptologist, taught me how to read, write, and speak Egyptian." "Cool!" "I learned fast. Soon I was better than her. She needed a translator a she took me. It is very hot there. I saw the great Pyramids and the sphinx. I went to a market a lot. I got a few things there. I'll show you one when I'm done. I helped to translate for my aunt, and we discovered some relics, like pots and jewelry. I should have been back right before school started but the person who was to take my place couldn't come for another month. I stayed until he came, then left. My aunt is also coming back in two weeks, with my Saluki. So until then I'm home alone." The tale took all of lunch (What was left of it anyways.) When she finished they were amazed. She took out a small golden scarab beetle. The legs and head were made of pure gold, while the shell was made of jade. She passed it to each of them to look at.  
  
~ * * * ~ As the bell rang Yugi gave it back to her. "Thanks." Kell smiled warmly at Yugi. They invited Kell to Yugi's house after school. As she walked to her homeroom she thought to herself, 'Was that just me or did Yugi actually blush?' 'No Kell, I saw it too.' 'Hi Yami K.!' Yami K was the name of the spirit that resided in her Millennium Sphere. Her necklace had the Sphere attached to it. She didn't show anyone because people were searching for it. Her spirit, Yami K, looked like Kell only she was an inch taller. She was also braver and very intelligent. Yami K also helped Kell when she dueled with Duel Monsters or when she was in trouble or needed help. She, like Yami, could come out whenever but she choose only at the times of need. She could always talk to Kell though. In her mind, that is. 'You know..' Said her Yami-self, 'Yugi's kinda cute.' 'I didn't know you still had emotions.' Kell stated. 'Of course I do!' yelled Yami K, outraged. 'I know. I was just kidding.' 'Good. Say, what do you think of him?' 'He's okay.' 'Kell,' said her yami in a serious tone, 'Do you sense the magic around him?' 'Yes, he has the Millennium Puzzle. The magic is the strongest I've seen. He has definitely unlocked the hidden secrets within. 'Kell, we should be careful. If we can sense them, they can sense us...' Yami K paused, 'and if they're like Marik.' 'I know. We can't even blend in with the crowd, what with all the guys staring at us. We're going over Yugi's after school today.' 'I know. I'll talk to you later; I need to think in my soul room.' 'Bye.' Kell whispered as class started.  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
So, how did you like it? Kind of dull and short but it will get better coming up. I can't put the accent on Tea's name without it looking like this: Te'a Which, in my opinion looks terrible, so I won't bother. Oh, I don't know if I should put Bakura in this. So, if you want him in tell me. I'll do a poll (the poll only counts for this chapter and the next one since I will be starting something after that.) All the others will appear somewhere in it so don't worry! I just got this CD-ROM for Christmas and it lets me write in Egyptian so I will be trying it out in the next chapter. Till then, See ya! ^__~ 


	4. Afterschool

Y Sunfire does not own Yugi or any other characters from Yu GI Oh! (IF I did it would still be in my head and I would have dismissed the idea of creating it, thinking it was to much like other shows) I'm so happy that people like it! Thanks for all the reviews! VegetaLover123: Hmm.what do I think of veggie head? He's okay. I mean I watch the show every so often but I don't really have a fav. or anything. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
CH: Wow. Thank you for saying that. That makes me feel like I really can write well. ~ * * * ~  
  
After school Kell met up with the gang-Tea, Mai, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi. "Everyone ready?" Yugi inquired. They nodded. "Okay. Then let's go!" As they walked Tristan asked Kell where she lived. "Hmm." she thought, looking for a landmark. "Well." then she remembered one." "Near a game shop." "Really? Is it called the Turtle Game Shop?" Tea asked. (A/N: I have no clue what it is called but that sounded alright.) "I think so..Yes it is!...Why?" She asked suspiciously. "Great!" Tea clapped her hands together. "Yugi lives there." "Cool!" Kell said.  
  
She smiled and said, "Last one to the game shop is a lame Saluki!" The race to the game shop started. Kell had a steady pace going even though she was in last place. "And Mai takes the lead in the home stretch!" Mai said as she passed Yugi, who was in first. Yugi passed her again when out of nowhere Kell appeared. She cut neatly in between the two and with a tremendous burst of speed she passed them both and stood breathing lightly on the steps to the game shop. Tristan was last and he asked, "What's a lame Saluki?" "You." Said Mai, who came in third. "A Saluki is the fastest dog in Egypt, and to be lame is not at all good. I'll be right back; I'm going to change into something more comfortable." Kell stated as she trotted across the street into her house. The rest of them went inside. "Kell's nice." Yugi said. "Yeah. We should be friends with her."  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Kell changed into comfortable clothes and went back to the game shop. She opened the door and a voice said, "Hello. May I help you?" The speaker was a short old man who resembled Yugi. Yugi was taller though. "I'm looking for Yugi. Do you know where he is.?" "Hold on." The man (most likely was Yugi's grandfather) walked through a door and called up a set of stairs, "Yugi! There's someone down here looking for you." "Coming Grandpa!" His grandfather turned to Kell again. "So, who are you?" He asked. "Kellie Bowe. I just came back home from helping my aunt in Egypt." "Really? Now that's interesting." Yugi walked through the door behind the counter. "Hi Kell! Come on, we're all upstairs." "Alright!" Yugi's grandfather watched the two youths run up the stairs. Smiling, he thought to himself, 'Now that's a girl to keep.'  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Yami Yugi was in his soul room. When Yugi reached the bottom of the stairs Yami was curious as to see who it was. He looked through Yugi's eyes. He was amazed at what stood before him. The girl, Kell, was the one who had come. She wasn't in the uniform any more. Instead, she wore a deep blue skirt that went down to her knees, a tight, very tight, light blue shirt that reached her elbows and clung snuggly to her, and over the shirt she wore a tan vest. Her hair, still down, fell in soft waves down to her shoulders. Her cheeks were pink, Yami guessed that she had been running.  
  
Yugi was right, she was cute. True, she wasn't a raving beauty like Mai, but she was beautiful in her own unique way. That was why all the guys fell for her. 'Wait, what am I thinking? How can I like a girl I don't know much about? Besides,' he thought with disgust. 'She doesn't even know I exist. Plus, I'm too old for her. Waaayyy too old for her, but..a thought came lurking across his mind. Yugi is the same age as her and since I'm him or part of him, I'm the same age. But I'm the Game King, Egypt's lost pharaoh, who loved one, and only one.' he thought. 'She does look like her though. Who am I kidding? She'd never like me.'  
  
Then for the first time he noticed a faint glow of magic around her. 'Egyptian magic..' he thought, 'that must mean...Yugi!' he called. 'What?' 'Look around her neck.' Yugi looked and saw a sphere on the necklace she wore. It had the same eye that the Millennium Puzzle had. 'The Millennium Sphere.' Yugi thought. 'Yami, will she be friend or foe?' his reply was, 'I don't know Yugi, I don't know.'  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
Yugi lead Kell upstairs and brought her to the living room. "Ha! I beat you again Joey!", Tea exclaimed. She and Joey looked up from their duel monsters game. "Hi guys!" they said. "Long time, no see." Kell told them, taking a seat next to Mai on the couch. After watching Joey lose to Tea and Yugi Kell asked, "Mai? Do you Duel?" "Of course! Would you like me to duel you Kell?" Kell grinned "You bet!" Yugi and Joey got up from the table and let Kell and Mai sit. Everyone moved so that Tea and Tristan could watch." Careful Kell, Mai's tough." Yugi informed her. Kell just smiled and replied, "We'll see." Kell and Mai said in unison, "DUEL!"  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
People! Should Bakura be in it? I only have one vote so far! Please review and thanks for the people who did! ???+ 


	5. Duel!

Y Sunfire does not own Yugi or any other characters from Yu GI Oh! (IF I did it would still be in my head and I would have dismissed the idea of creating it, thinking it was too much like other shows)  
  
everyone: Yesterday, I put up a new chapter, for some reason though it said STORY NOT FOUND. I couldn't get it yesterday but it is working today. Here I was thinking they took it down and poof! It's back up! A/N: I don't really know how to write a duel scene so I just jumped in towards the end. Please don't mind my made up cards, because that is the easiest thing to work with. Oh, and the Egyptian thing won't work, it comes up as a plus sign. Thanks to all the people who reviewed!  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
The duel was already almost over. Mai had her Harpy Lady Sisters out along with Harpy's Pet Dragon. Mai had just destroyed Kell's Dark Elf with her powered up Dragon with an attack power of 2900. All that was left on the field for Kell was the Flaming Unicorn, attack: 1700 defense: 2100. it wasn't strong enough to attack. Mai ended her turn. The life points stood thus: Mai: 2000 Kell: 250. "Give up?" Mai asked. "Not yet.' Kell said. "Ha this will end it Mai!" Kell exclaimed as she looked at the card she drew. 'What do you think it is Yami?' 'A ritual card, from the power it gives off. Let's see what one.'  
  
"I play the Dark magician Girl and, as you can see I have the Flaming Unicorn on the field. I also play this card, The Moon Light Dance. It combines these two monsters and creates the Fiery Sorceress and Her Stead. It has an attack of 3300, which I now use to wipe away your Harpy Lady Sisters. It also weakens your Dragon back to 2600. Your turn.' Kell smirked as she said that. "I'll just strengthen my dragon with another Harpy Lady. That ends my turn." "Brain Control...Hmmmm..I think I'll control your dragon." "But the dragon won't attack my Harpy lady, Kell." "I know which is why I am attacking your harpy Lady with my Sorceress. Now your life points are unguarded and the dragon is free to attack them. I believe that brings your life points down to zero." "I lost." said Mai. "Good duel Mai, you were a great opponent." "You are to." Mai said. 'See Yugi? She is good.' 'Yeah.'  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
'Kell, I trust them. It's time to tell them about the Millennium Sphere and me.' 'Yes, Yami K, it is time. Yugi and his spirit know already, I think.' 'You are correct aibou. They do. I have faith in you Kell. You can do it.' 'I can and I will. Let's just hope they'll be okay.' 'Well go on.' 'Here goes nothing..'  
  
~ * * * ~  
  
"Hey!" Kell announced. "I have something to tell you." Everyone looked at her. Kell winked at Yugi, took a deep breath and said, "I am the holder of the millennium Sphere." She pulled on her necklace, revealing the round millennium item. The Sphere glowed. Yugi and the others braced themselves for the worst. The light just slowly faded away. Nothing happened and they relaxed. Yugi recovered first, "How did you get it?', he asked. "I found it at the Egyptian market and the person selling it thought it was made for me and they gave it to me free of charge." 'See Kell, they're alright.' Yami K said. 'We'll find out if they're good soon enough.' Kell replied.  
  
A little later everyone was leaving. Kell stayed after Mai, Tea, Joey, and Tristan left. "Aren't you going?" Yugi asked Kell. "Not to be rude or anything but it's late and we have school tomorrow." Kell watched as Joey disappeared around a corner, then she turned to face him. Kell stated the one thing she had to know. "Who is in your puzzle?" "Well." Yugi started, not sure what to call Yami. 'What do I call you?' Yugi asked. 'The game king, Yami' 'Okay!' Yugi told Kell, "He's Yami the game king." Kell blinked and took a slight step back in surprise.  
  
~***~  
  
People! Should Bakura be in it? Please review and thanks for the people who did! Don't flame because they will be ignored and if you didn't like it, why are you reading it? Tell me that. This is the last chapter you can vote in!!!! 


	6. Ryou

Hello! I'm finally back! I'm so sorry for the long delay. My mom threw the whole story out so I had to rewrite it. Then I had midterms and major projects. I finally got it done though. So I'm sorry for the delay.  
  
Y Sunfire doesn't own Yugi or any other characters from the show, Yu Gi Oh.  
  
Bakura is in it! Oh, and just so you know:  
  
Yami Bakura- Bakura Bakura- Ryou  
  
Thank you reviewers!!!!  
  
"HUH?!"  
  
"What?" Yugi looked at her. Surely she couldn't be so surprised, after all, she did have a millennium item. She was still silent so he repeated himself. "What?"  
  
"It's just that my spirit was a slave. She did something but doesn't remember. It was important. But..she was a slave.to Malik."  
  
"Oh, what's her name?"  
  
"Yami K. right now, until we discover her true identity she must have some name, right?" Yugi nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, I better go. Bye!" She ran across the street and into her own house. Yugi turned and shut the door to the game shop with new questions and unsolved answers.  
  
~***~  
  
Kell closed the door to her empty house. 'That went well.' A second voice slid into her mind. 'It did.' Kell walked to her kitchen; some boxes of things she had brought here from Egypt lay on the table. She figured she should open them. But before that she cantered over to the refrigerator and looked inside. She passed over the bottles of soda and took out a bottle of water. After spending so much time in Egypt she disliked soda. It made her thirsty but water always left her refreshed. She glanced back at the packages on the table. 'I don't feel like opening them. I already know what's in them so I'll do it in the morning.' Since she had not been in this house for a while and her aunt had the key to lock it up she tried just locking it herself. It didn't work, the door was broken. 'Great. Just great.' The second voice came into her mind again. 'Take what you think is valuable into our room. We can at least lock that door.' Sighing she brought the three heavy boxes upstairs. She brought her water up to her room when she was done. Once in she closed the door and locked it. She changed for bed and sat down at her window seat, it looked out into the road and what lay around it. A light was on in Yugi's room. She saw his grandfather's figure walk in and turn it off. She opened a window. It was a cool night but she was used to the deserts nights which were just as cold.  
  
'Can I appear beside you?' Kell jumped and spoke aloud.  
  
"Don't do that! You scared me! Of course you can." Yami K. suddenly appeared next to her. She didn't actually have a body it was more like a spirit.  
  
"Kell, I know I was more than a slave. Much more.but what?"  
  
"Don't worry, what ever it was you'll gain your memory of it back someday." They both disliked this sullen talk. Yami K. decided it was time for a new subject.  
  
"Do you like school? We Egyptian women never really went. Some did but most didn't. I love it."  
  
"Yes, I like it. It is good, for school."  
  
"Do you like Yugi? Or anyone else yet?"  
  
"Already? Umm.no, I don't like anyone else yet." Kell yawned and looked at the clock. 9:27. Yami K. smiled and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What about Yugi? You only said you didn't like anyone else."  
  
"I don't know..maybe." She was tired. Kell closed the window and walked to bed. "Do you?"  
  
"Yes, my light, I do." Yami K. went back into her sphere. Kell was nearly asleep, dreaming of recovering memories.  
  
~***~ 'Yugi. Yugi?'  
  
'Yes.' Said Yugi drowsily.  
  
'We can trust her.'  
  
'Yeah, do you know anything about her?'  
  
'No. I don't.'  
  
'Yami?'  
  
'What?' Yami didn't get an answer.  
  
'Aibou?...Aibou?....ABIOU?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You were daydreaming. What did you want to ask me?'  
  
'Do you know how many guys like her?'  
  
'No.' Yami smiled at his counterpart.  
  
'Just about the whole school.'  
  
'Wow. Go to sleep now. You have school tomorrow. Goodnight.' ~***~  
  
At midnight a plane flew over the game shop. In the plane was a teenage boy with white hair and the millennium ring around his neck. He slept fitfully. Little did anyone know what else was on the plane..  
  
~***~  
  
The next day Yugi and Kell walked to school together. Yugi couldn't help but notice the other guys looking at him. They met the others in homeroom. The day went by uneventfully. Except for how at the end of the day random guys would ask Kell to walk her home. She turned them all down. Tea and Mai thought it was quite funny. They couldn't help but laugh as she turned down another one.  
  
"You don't even know where I live. So if you came it wouldn't be you walking me home it would be me walking myself home with someone who could live on the other side of town coming with me." Then she would just let him stand there, puzzled.  
  
Even Yami chuckled in his soul room. Mai asked a question they all had wanted answered. "Why don't you just pick one?"  
  
"I have a feeling they just like me for my looks right now at least. I would want someone who knows me better and appreciates me for myself, not just how I look."  
  
'That was deep. Don't you agree Yami?'  
  
'Hmm.I guess. Yes.' Yugi knew he was thinking about something. He guessed it was about his past. When he was thinking deeply, there was no way of getting into the pharaoh's mind. He left Yami to his thoughts as they walked home.  
  
~***~  
  
Yami was thinking of his past. Kell looked so familiar but he couldn't figure out from where. What was her past? Could it unlock some of his own? He looked at Yugi, talking happily with their friends. He smiled as Yugi blushed at something Kell said. She laughed with the others. She was very pretty. Yami could see why everyone liked her. Tea and Mai had cheerleading tryouts. How Tea convinced Mai to try out was beyond anyone. They took out a baton and practiced twirling it. The gang was staying to watch. Mai gave it to Kell, telling her to try. She picked it up and began to twirl it with a slight flick of her wrist. She was good but shook her head when she was told to try out. She smiled and pushed a nervous Mai into the changing rooms. Yami thought to himself, 'I like her. She's easy to be with.'  
  
~***~  
  
The rest of school passed by. Nothing happened but they did hear that Ryou was back in town. He left right away though. He was coming back at 3:30 on the last day of school. Currently, school had just ended and Tea, Mai, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi were at the airport.  
  
~***~  
  
"I can't wait to finally see him!" Kell exclaimed. "You guys have told me so much about him I feel so left out that I have no clue who he is!"  
  
"He's nice. You'll see." Tea checked her watch. "We still have ten minutes. Want to go look for the plane?"  
  
"Yes!" said everyone at once. They waited when finally Kell said something.  
  
"Look! That's his plane! Number 5 Cheetah Airlines!"  
  
"Where! Oh, that plane? How can you tell? It's pretty far off."  
  
"I have good eyes? It just looks like it, I guess. I can sorta read it." The plane landed. Sure enough, it was his plane. Everyone rushed to the spot he would get off at. A white haired boy carrying a large suitcase came towards them.  
  
"Ryou!" Tea exclaimed as she ran towards him. She and everyone else hugged him. Kell just stood there. She had no idea what to do. He was pale skinned and taller than herself by about an inch. He had brown eyes and shocking white hair. She noticed his millennium item right away. She didn't know if she should trust him. Everyone got off Ryou when Yugi remembered Kell and Ryou had never met.  
  
"Kell, this is Ryou. Ryou, Kell." Ryou smiled and stuck out his hand.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Yugi." Kell was still looking at the ring. Ryou looked to where she was staring. "Oh, don't worry. Bakura won't bite. He's fine. You have one to right?"  
  
She took his hand and shook it. "Yes I do. Your dad is an Egyptologist, right?"  
  
"Yes. You lived there for a time correct?"  
  
"Yep. So has anything changed over there?" Ryou, normally quiet was excitedly telling this girl he had just met everything he knew in Egypt.  
  
"They look cute." Tea remarked to Mai.  
  
~***~  
  
Review please! Thanks! 


End file.
